shmupfandomcom-20200213-history
Soitsu, Doitsu, Koitsu, and Aitsu
Soitsu, Doitsu, Koitsu, and Aitsu are characters from the Parodius Series. They are seen as little stick men flying on paper airplanes. They are also monsters in the Yu-Gi-Oh! trading card game whose full power cannot be utilized unless they're played in pairs. Their names are commonly used in Japanese slang terms to refer to people one does not know (Doitsu = who, Koitsu = this guy, Soitsu = that guy - far from the speaker, but near to the listener - , and Aitsu = that guy - far from both chatters). Appearances * 1994 - Gokujō Parodius! ～Kako no Eikō o Motomete～ (Arcade, Super Famicom, Mobile, PSP) – One of the selectable characters (Koitsu and Aitsu) * 1995 – Jikkyou Oshaberi Parodius (Super Famicom, PlayStation, Sega Saturn, PSP) – One of the selectable characters (Soitsu and Doitsu) * 1996 – Sexy Parodius (Arcade, Sega Saturn, PlayStation) – One of the selectable characters (Koitsu and Aitsu) * 1996 – Daisu-Kiss (Arcade) - Koitsu made cameo in Book * 1996 – Tokimeki Memorial: Forever With You ''(Sega Saturn, PlayStation, PC, PSP) – Koitsu made cameo in the Book * 1997 – Speed King NEO KOBE 2045 (PlayStation) – Hidden Character Playable or Challenge * 1997 – ''Paro Wars (PlayStation) – One of the selectable characters * 1998 – Little Pirates (Pachislot) - Aitsu join a Pirate Penguin * 1998 – Super Bishi Bashi Champ (Arcade) - Koitsu Only * 1999 – Mitsumete Knight R ''(PlayStation) - Koitsu made cameo in PrintStation * 2000 - ''CR Parodius Da!/Parodius da! EX (Pachinko) - Koitsu * 2004 - CR Saikoro Tin Douty ''(Pachinko) - Koitsu Only, Cameo * 2004 – ''Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters International 2 ''(Game Boy Advance) - Koitsu and Aitsu appear in the Card (Press R at the password machine and enter password to get card). * 2005 – ''Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX: Mezase Duel King! ''(Game Boy Advance) - Koitsu, Soitsu, Doitsu and Aitsu appear in the Card (Enter the Password and get Card). * 2005 – ''Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters Nightmare Troubadour ''(Nintendo DS) - Koitsu appear in the Card (Enter the Password and get Card). * 2006 - ''CR Gokujō Parodius (Pachinko) - Koitsu and Aitsu * 2006 – Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters EX 2006 ''(Game Boy Advance) - Koitsu, Soitsu, Doitsu and Aitsu appear in the Card (Enter the Password and get Card). * 2006 – ''Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin (Nintendo DS) - Level 9, Cameo * 2006 – Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters GX Tagforce ''(PSP) - Koitsu, Soitsu, Doitsu and Aitsu appear in the Card (Enter the Password and get Card). * 2007 – ''Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters GX Tagforce 2 ''(PSP) - Koitsu, Soitsu, Doitsu and Aitsu appear in the Card (Enter the Password and get Card). * 2007 – ''Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters: World Championship 2008 ''(Nintendo DS) - Koitsu, Soitsu, Doitsu and Aitsu appear in the Card (Enter the Password and get Card). * 2008 – ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Stardust Accelerator: World Championship 2009 ''(Nintendo DS) - Koitsu, Soitsu, Doitsu and Aitsu appear in the Card (Enter the Password and get Card). * 2010 - ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2010: Reverse of Arcadia ''(Nintendo DS) - Koitsu, Soitsu, Doitsu and Aitsu appear in the Card (Enter the Password and get Card). * 2010 – ''Castlevania: Harmony of Despair (Nintendo DS) - Koitsu and Aitsu, Cameo * 2010 - Gokuraku Parodius and Gokuraku Parodius A (Pachislot) - Koitsu and Aitsu * 2011 - ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2011: Over the Nexus ''(Nintendo DS) - Koitsu, Soitsu, Doitsu and Aitsu appear in the Card (Enter the Password and get Card). Category:Shmup Fighters Category:Parodius Series